The Truth About Love
by bl4ckberry
Summary: seorang gadis yang hancur hatinya karena pacarnya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya. Ia merasa cinta adalah tipuan, kebohongan. Namun, pertemuannya dengan seseorang akan mengubah hidupnya…….dan pandangannya mengenai arti cinta sebenarnya.


A/N : Halooooo!!! Ini first fic ku loh. Hmm, aku ga taw maw dibwt brapa chapter, tapi moga2x yg dah senior maw membaca, tapi kalau Sinsin harus loh, coz dia yg nyuruh gw lanjutin ceritanya. Taw Sinsin (HaK4r S!n) kan? Dia temen sekelasku loh!!!!! O, ya ada juga temen sekelas lagi namanya sinx25, tapi yang satu ini Cuma jail doang bikin user! Mari kita getok bareng-bareng!!!! { Asuka: woi Sinsin lo ngapain ngetik-ngetik di cerita gw? Sinsin: kyaa ketauan! }Baca fic-nya juga ya…(eh gw koq jadi iklan ya?) hoho, met baca…..

The Truth About Love

Summary : seorang gadis yang hancur hatinya karena pacarnya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya. Ia merasa cinta adalah tipuan, kebohongan. Namun, pertemuannya dengan seseorang akan mengubah hidupnya…….dan pandangannya mengenai arti cinta sebenarnya.

Pairing : Sasusaku

Rate : T aja yah, ga kepikiran yang lain….

Disclamer : naruto itu Cuma punya masashi kisimoto doang, kalau punya gw ntar perusahaan yang nyetak bakal bangkrut hohohohoooooh……. ^0^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cinta memang tak selalu menyenangkan

Cinta itu kadang-kadang malah menyakitkan

Cinta membutakan segalanya

Cinta juga telah membuat banyak orang kehilangan

Tetapi

Cinta yang keluar dari hati yang tulus

Menjadikan cinta itu

Menyenangkan

Hangat

Berarti

Dan dinanti

Dan terlebih lagi, ketulusan cinta itu

Memberikan arti cinta yang sebenarnya

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Truth About Love

Chap 1 : Broken Heart

"heh, cape banget deh, dasar Kakuzu sensei, mentang-mentang dia ketua pembimbing OSIS,trus aku sekretaris OSIS 'kebanggaannya', aku disuruh nulis laporan, yang luar biasa banyak lagi, belum lagi disuruh ngetik surat buat kepsek, ketua yayasan, guru-guru, anggota OSIS, and murid-murid lagi, belom buat ortu murid. Cape banget….." kata gadis itu sambil keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas. "Huff, berat amat sih. Kenapa si Ino ga ikut bantuin ya? Ow ya, tadi kan rapat dibatalkan. Mungkin dia sudah pulang. Sai masih nunggu aku gak ya? Ya moga-moga aja dia masih belum pulang, berat banget nih kertasnya" tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada yang sedang bicara di ruang kelasnya ….

"_**sayang….."**_

"_**ya, ada apa?"**_

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak……

" eh, siapa ya? Sudah sore begini belum pulang, tapi…. Mereka ngomongin apa ya? Mereka mau ngapain juga?"

"_**ah, kamu suka sama aku kan daripada dia?"**_

"_**tentu saja, dia itu cewek kasar, trus cerewet banget, sukanya cuma nyuruh-nyuruh doang, aku ga betah sama dia."**_

"_**trus, kamu tetap milih dia?"**_

"_**ya gak lah, sayang. Aku kan milih kamu seorang dihatiku."**_

Gadis itu penasaran…..

"ngomongin apa ya? Tapi itu cowok muluk amat ngomongnya….gombal banget!"

"_**hemm, jujur ya…"**_

"_**ya iyalah sayang"**_

"_**kalo gitu, cium aku…"**_

" ya ampun, mereka mau 'kiss'? siapa sih?"

"_**ok, I love you, honey….."**_

Semakin mendekat kelas…..

"siapa ya?"

" _**I love you too….."**_

Di depan pintu kelas……

"a…a…a…apa?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Bruk!"

Gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang dia bawa. Tumpukan kertas yang jatuh itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat dua orang yang berada di dalam kelas itu langsung melihat keluar. Mereka berdua terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok gadis yang memperhatikan mereka. "a, a, a…., sa, sa, sa…, a, aku kira kamu sudah pulang………" laki2x berambut hitam itu terbata-bata ketika melihat pacarnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka kaget, kesal dan benci, sedangkan gadis berambut pirang yang bersamanya "ha, hai, a, aku ki,kira kamu sudah pulang. Bu,bukankah ra, rapat OSIS di, dibatalkan? Ta, tadi ka, kamu bilang……." Gadis rambut pirang itu langsung diam ketika melihat tatapan marah gadis yang mereka bicarakan. Keadaan hening. Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Sampai…….

" BUK!"

"A, aduh…..!"

"Sa, sai, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"ti, ti, tidak apa-apa"

"apanya yang ga apa-apa! hidungmu berdarah!"

"Ino, sudahlah aku …….."

"kamu harus ke UKS, Sai. Pendarahan di hidungmu banyak sekali, lagipula….." kata-kata Ino terputus ketika melihat tatapan penuh amarah dari gadis yang tak lain adalah pacar Sai.

"Ino……Sai…….a, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kalian akan mengkhianati aku………tidak pernah sama sekali. Aku sangat percaya pada kalian, sebagai sahabat dan orang yang kucintai……"

"a,a…., ka, kami tidak bermaksud….." kata Sai sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"ka, kami betul-betul tidak bermaksud untuk…"Ino juga ikut bicara, tapi lagi-lagi perkataannya terputus.

"tidak bermaksud apa-apa?" ia menaikkan suaranya "Jelas – jelas tadi kalian….." gadis itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan ini, keadaan yang membuatnya betul-betul terpukul, sakit hati. Ya, sakit hati saat itu dirasakannya, yang pada akhirnya ia memlih untuk berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"tu, tunggu dulu. kami mau menjelaskannya. Tolong dengarkan kami dulu" Sai menahan gadis itu. "tidak, tidak ada yang perlu kalian jelaskan. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kalian adalah pengkhianat, mempermainkan aku di belakang ketika aku tidak melihat, lalu berpura-pura di depanku. Sungguh licik. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Jadi sekarang, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak butuh apa-apa dari kalian! Kalian hanya sampah! Dasar tidak tahu diri!" maki gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan airmata. Sai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya sai melepaskannya.

Gadis berambut pink itu terus berlari dengan beruraikan airmata. Sai dan Ino hanya bisa diam menatap kepergiannya. Sesekali ia terjatuh karena tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya.

"bruk!"

"aduh!"

"a, maaf…aku tidak melihat ke….."

"ya, aku tidak apa-apa. He, hei! Kamu ga apa-apa? Ya ampun dia pingsan. Sebaiknya aku membawanya ke UKS."

TBC…….

Ya, beres deh chap 1 nya! Hore! Yah meskipun pendek sih……

Ow ya, bagus ga? Sebelum diketik aku dah nulis dulu di kertas, tapi yang aku tulis n yang diketik beda banget! So, aku mikirnya jadi lama banget!

Untuk para senior, baca ya…. Sekalian di

R

E

V

I

E

W

Ya!

Review dari kalian akan sangat berarti bwat aku yang masih junior ini. Jadi aku mohon tolong di REVIEW!

Thanks…..

N

C u next chap!

^0^


End file.
